Fix Me Please
by Student A
Summary: Shirogane has been acting strange lately. Haruko Kashiwagi realizes that something inside him has broke, and she plans to help him; but will she be able to fix him in time? [ShiroganeXHaruko]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Muv** **luv.**

 **This Ficis rated M for adult language, themes and suggestions. You have been warned**

A/N: Hey guys! I'm re-uploading this! Enjoy!

Haruko walked through the hallways of the school. Most of the school activates were finishing up, so no one was around. She herself had just finished basketball practice, and she forgot a couple of her items in the classroom. Today she had taken a longer shower then usual so even she was at school a little later then she was suppose to.

Once reaching the door she slid it open. The whole room was lit with a caramel golden hue from the red sunset. Scanning the room she quickly noticed a fellow class mate sitting alone in one of the seats... It was Shirogane.

Haruko's heart fluttered for a second before she composed herself. For the past month or so, Shirogane had been acting strange, and by strange she meant... disconnected. Usually Shirogane would be the life of the party; cracking jokes left and right... But now he's more of a background character.

She noted before the even though he's been more disconnected, he's been keeping care of himself. Everyone could tell that his body was in top form, and he looks better with longer hair.

'But what is he doing just sitting there by himself? _'_ She thought. School had to of ended a couple of hours ago. Has he been sitting there for all this time? Haruko shook her head at the ridiculous thought. Why would he be sitting there for hours on end? He must of came back for something, sat down and zoned out, yeah.

She walked in and shut the door a little bit louder than normal, hopping that it would snap him out of his trance; however, her plan failed. Shirogane continued to stare at the black board blankly. Sighing she walked up to him and blew in his ear.

"Huh?" Shirogane blinked a couple of times before realizing the situation. He looked up at Haruko and smiled. "Ah, Kashiwagi... What time is it?"

Haruko smiled slightly. "Its way late. What are you even doing here?"

With this Shirogane looked down at his desk. There his eyes stayed for a few moments before he brought them back up to Haruko's. "I forgot."

He forgot? If this was a anime Haruko probably would of fell on her face from the silly response Shirogane gave her. But now that she got the chance she needed to ask him something. "Say... Shirogane?"

"Hm?" he tilted his head in a cute manor, making Haruko's heart jump.

"Are... You ok? I mean lately you've been a little... off." She had no other way to explain it nicely. She wanted to say that he seemed depressed but she decided not to word it like that.

Shirogane stood up from his seat facing her. With his lifeless eyes he looked deep into Haruko's. Then he spoke. "Lately... I've been having nightmares..."

At first Haruko was going to let out a laugh, but then she saw that Shirogane was serious. Swallowing some saliva she's been accumulating in her mouth she spoke. "W-What kind of nightmares?"

Shirogane didn't answer. He just continued to stare into her soul with those lifeless eyes of his. He -after what seemed like an eternity- replied. "One's where... Monsters chase me."

Ok, it officially just got creepy. Haruko was just about to respond, when Shirogane grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him. "EEEK!" Closing her eyes she let out a cute squeak. Her eyes still closed, she could easily tell that she was in Shirogane's embrace... But why? Did he like her or did he need comfort? Either way, she wasn't really complaining. Opening her eyes she saw that her face was just a inch or two from his. Blushing, she looked away, content on not making eye contact. "W-w-what are you doing... Shirogane?..." She asked in embarrassment.

Shirogane smiled slightly. Haruko flickered her eyes between Shirogane's, and the wall behind him, a light blush on her cheeks. She noticed with a couple of quick glances that some life had returned to his eyes. "I feel so much better now, Haruko-chan."

Haruko!? CHAN!? What was with the closeness all of a sudden!? Haruko could feel her face heat up even more from the new name and honorific. She looked up at Shirogane. Despite being a rather tall female, she was still short compared to Shirogane. She looked at him and saw a brightness in his eyes that she hadn't seen for a while. With the caramel golden hue reflecting of his face... Only for a second, he looked like he used to. "...Shirogane..." She felt herself standing up on her toes, and he closing her eyes. She couldn't stop herself now. She was on autopilot. She then felt a ruff yet warm sensation on her lips.

Breaking their kiss for a second Shirogane took a breath of air. "Haruko-chan..." He tighten his grip around her waist bringing her further into the kiss.

Haruko also found her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing her further into the kiss. The broke the kiss and went into another, and then another, and another. Haruko finally broke up their make out session to speak. "Shirogane... For a while now I-Hmmph." Shirogane didn't let her finish. He closed the distance and kissed her again. However, She needed to say this, so she spoke between kisses. "I've... Really... liked... you..." Finally she broke the kiss. She brought her hands up to his shoulders and pushed him away slightly. "What... about you?"

Shirogane stared at her blankly for a few moments. For a second Haruko was worried that she ruined the mood and she was about to say something when he replied. "I love you, Haruko." and with that, all bets were off. Haruko pressed her lips into his as they -more passionately- began to kiss.

Shirogane grabbed her legs and lifted her up on top of his desk causing her to let out a little yelp. He ran her hands all around her back, causing little shocks to go up her spine. Haruko took note that Shirogane's breathing was growing more and more ragged. Wait... No, it can't go this far! She's not ready!

Shirogane reached up to her school uniform and unbuttoned two of the buttons, before he felt his hands be stopped. He looked up at Haruko, who was blushing badly. "I'm... Uh... I don't think I'm..." And with that Shirogane nodded, buttoning her buttons back up. Haruko looked at him in embarrassment. "S-S-sorry, I-"

He cut her off. "Its fine, don't worry about it." Shirogane helped her off the desk, then picking up his bag he turned towards her. "Hmm... Why did you even come in here in place?"

That one line broke the awkwardness and filled Haruko with embarrassment. "Oh, right I forgot... Hehe."

"Heh." Shirogane let out a little chuckle. He then waited for Haruko to pick up her stuff. "You wanna walk home?"

Haruko, still embarrassed nodded slightly. "Yeah, I have to catch the train though."

Shirogane nodded. "I'll walk you half way then."

Blushing Haruko looked up at Shirogane giving him the most innocent stare she could muster. "...Ok."

...

At the bottom of the hill Shirogane and Haruko stood, still holding hands. Haruko looked up at Shirogane who stared off into the distance. He must be in deep thought. Hesitantly, she spoke up. "So, ah, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Not even taking his eyes off whatever he was starring at, he answered. "Yeah, Tomorrow."

And with that they parted ways. Haruko sighed. Taking out her phone she then checked her missed messages from her brothers. _'Pick us up some food!'_ She laughed. Boys will be boys.

On the train home she took out her phone and searched through her contacts. She knew that she had Shirogane's email in there somewhere. Finding it she opened up a messenger. She took a deep breath and typed out a message on the little word pad.

 **Me: So... Are we going out?**

Haruko then closed the phone and put it on silent. Once she got home she used the food she bought to cook her brothers some dinner and then headed up stairs to her bed room. Looked at her phone and realized that she had once missed message. Mustering up all the courage she could she checked it.

 **Shirogane: Yeah.**

 _(A/N: Hey guys and welcome to my first fanfiction! I made this one for my favorite VN ever! Muvluv! Also, I used my favorite girl ever Haruko AKA my Waifu! anyways your prouably wondering a few things._

 _What universe is this in?_

 _Why is Takeru acting strange?_

 _And why dose Haruko like Takeru all of as sudden?_

 _Well, you've probably already made your assumptions. But you'll have to find out in the future chapters!_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _p.s I also need a beta reader... if any of you are interested in that. )_


End file.
